His Butler, Demon Squared
by lussolyn
Summary: Yaoi. Sebastian x Claude. with Lemon coming soon. When Sebastian and Claude learn they have feelings for each other, they face the challenge of hiding their relationship from their young masters.


**Sebastian**

I finished putting the young master into his pirate costume for Trancy Halloween Party. He actually looked quite cute in it, but I wouldn't tell him that, it wasn't right of a butler. Although ever since we had arrived, I couldn't stop thinking of that handsome Trancy butler. What was his name again...? Oh, yes. Claude Faustus. I could tell he had a grudge against me. But why? He was the one who tried to steal my master's soul! I'm the one with the right to be angry with him... He should be grateful that I didn't kill him! I must speak with him tonight.

**Claude**

Alois was being an annoying little brat as usual, but it had just began to bother me. What happened? I used to thirst for his soul so much, but ever since I had seen that brooding, delicious Sebastian, I could care less about Alois. I think my trick of stealing his master's soul had gotten his attention nicely. He was full of rage and that really got me excited. When he arrived at the mansion, all I could do was keep a straight face in order to not show my true affection for him. The young master wanted me to converse with him tonight, and I was really looking forward to it.

**Sebastian**

As we strode into the ballroom, I noticed how eerily similar it was to the Phantomhive ballroom, besides the colors. It is very sad to say but the Trancy butlers and maid are much more skilled than our Mey-rin, Baldo, and Finny. They are an embarrassment to the Phantomhive name.

I was waiting with the young master for the other to arrive and I had the feeling someone was staring at me. I analyzed the surroundings until I noticed it was Claude who had been giving me this strange look. It oddly pleasured me to know he was, and it made me want to hurt him even more. Just in my favor, it was time for our little meeting. We both gave each other a look and met at a lake in the nearby woods. I began to think of the ways I could punish him for trying to steal MY master's soul...

**Claude**

I grew anxious as the time went by; I wanted to talk to Sebastian already! But... simultaneously I was extremely scared. There are so many things I want to tell him... and do to him... but I know myself too well. I wouldn't do or say any of the things I was thinking, I'm too much of a coward. I would keep it cool and collected like I always do, but with the way Sebastian makes me feel, I felt like anything could happen.

Sebastian stormed to the dock angrily as Claude awaited him while coolly leaning against the post of the dock.

"So what gave you the idea that you could just steal MY master's soul?!" Sebastian furiously inquired.

"Well, hello to you too..." Claude calmly replied.

"Don't give me that! Answer me!"

"Fine. I don't know, I just thought it would be a little fun."

Sebastian grabbed Claude by the chest of his shirt and shouted, "FUN? My master's soul is not to be toyed with, it is mine and ONLY mine!"

_"Wow he's so possessive and brooding! I can't take this, this demon was just too perfect,"_ Claude thought.

Claude moved his face closer to Sebastian's then lowly stated, "Alright, alright," he shrugged.

"I'm sorry," Claude said as he unintentionally moved his lips closer to Sebastian's. He realized how close he had gotten and blushed then turned his face away.

This made Sebastian smile.

"What? Do I make you uncomfortable?" he said as he ran his finger down Claude's chest.

_"Hmm maybe I can take advantage of this... plus he is really handsome..." _Sebastian thought.

"I-I don't know what you mean..." Claude replied.

"Oh then this shouldn't bother you," Sebastian whispered seductively as he slid his finger up Claude's chin then slowly moved his face closer while smirking.

Claude, trying to keep his cool, accepted this and tried as much as he could not to blush, but he just couldn't resist this sexy demon. As Sebastian inched his way closer, Claude pressed his lips against Sebastian's skewed smile, then quickly retracted.

His face completely red, Claude looked away from him and frantically mumbled an embarrassed, "sorry!"

Sebastian showed a very shocked expression but was actually very pleased. Then he grinned, grabbed Claude's face, and pushed him against the dock's post and began to passionately kiss him. Sebastian aggressively pulled Claude's hair while doing so and Claude reciprocated by rubbing Sebastian's back.

Claude couldn't believe this was happening, in all his wildest dreams, he never thought he would be kissing such a perfect specimen.

Sebastian continued to press on to the point where he ended up on top of Claude with both of them shirtless. He kissed him intensely and scratched Claude's shoulders with his long, black nails. Sebastian was ready to take him, and Claude wanted him very badly as well, but he had to stop this.

"Uh, um... Seb-sebastian?" Claude shyly said.

"Yes?" Sebastian gasped.

"We can't go any further. It's getting late and our young masters will wonder why we've been gone for so long."

"You're right... I suppose we can finish this another time then," Sebastian flirtatiously said as he kissed Claude again.

Claude blushed, "Ye-yes. Maybe we could meet up while doing 'errands' for our masters?"

Sebastian seductively whispered into Claude's ear, "Ooo I like it. You want me more than I thought you did Claude."

Sebastian playfully kissed Claude a few more times then they parted their ways.

They both thought, _"I never thought I would meet a demon so perfect."_


End file.
